


Inside

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anesthesia, Blood As Lube, Choking, Confusion, Cutting, Dubious consent towards end, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Paralysis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twisted 'good' ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Wound Fucking, confused arousal, fear kink, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Gavin wakes up to find himself incapacitated by the person he least expected that from. Nines has been hiding his desires for too long but now it's time to finally let go.





	Inside

Gavin's eyelids are heavy... Everything's heavy. It's like his body's weighted down with lead. It takes a lot of effort for him to open his eyes, and when he does, he's met with blurred white. 

_A hospital..? It wouldn't be the first time he's woken up in one..._ He tries to focus his sluggish thoughts of how he ended up here... 

He was at a crime scene with Nines... They examined the house... They left and then... Then they went to his car... They were going to head back to the precinct... Did they get in an accident...? He can't remember one... He's not sure they even started the drive back...

In fact, he's sure they didn't. 

He grapples with keeping his thoughts on a straight path and slowly it comes back. He remembers a damp cloth held over his mouth, struggling to breathe. But what about Nines? Where's his partner? Chloroform wouldn't work on an android, what did he-

A thick blanket of dread falls over him as he remembers it _was_ Nines... He remembers his partner's LED spinning yellow and the useless clawing at the android's hand as his thoughts melted away into blackness. 

What the fuck? Why would Nines do that? 

He tries to push the burning questions down and smothers the betrayal in his chest at realizing what happened. It takes everything to keep a firm grip on his thoughts, but he focuses on one. _What he needs to do is work out how he's going to get out of this hell._

He swallows thickly, letting his head lazily roll to the side as he tries to take in his surroundings properly. 

No windows, only artificial light in the room... Grey concrete walls and floor... A drain, and he tries to push down a shiver at the metal tray full of surgical instruments just out of arms reach... As if he could fucking move his arms anyways... 

"Detective. You're awake."

Gavin manages to get his head only an inch off the table, but it's enough to confirm his suspicions... That fucking bastard android drugged him. Nines in his ever present Cyberlife uniform, jacket discarded to show off his rarely seen sleeveless shirt. Gavin parts his lips to curse out the android, but he can't force out anything more than a weak, rasping groan. 

He glares up at Nines as he enters his vision again, looming over him as he concentrates on his hand running smoothly down Gavin's chest. It's only then he realizes that fucker's stripped him down to his briefs... He saw it when he looked up but everything is such a struggle to understand, he barely registered it with that plastic prick standing there.

There's nothing he can do about the tingles that run through him as Nines' hand grazes over his stomach. "You were unconscious much longer than I had anticipated... It's been tempting to begin, but I didn't want to start without you here."

Gavin groans, closing his eyes as he fails to move his fingers. It's like he's paralyzed... Fuck, maybe he is...

Nines' hand leaves his skin and the android continues talking over the gentle clatter of metal. "Do you remember September of last year, when we were working the Harley case?"

Of course he fucking does... The guy was a psycho... Chopping people up and making art with their bodies. It was like someone brought Hannibal Lecter to life, minus the eating them part... They hope. 

He wants to tell Nines he doesn't give a fuck about the Harley case. He wants to know why the fuck this piece of shit knocked him out and tied him to a fucking table. He's angry at Nines for doing this... But the fear is inescapable as well. A thick fog sinking into every pore and thought on his body... Because how the fuck can he get out of this? 

He hasn't a hope in the world of overpowering Nines, let alone getting out of these restraints... That's if he could even fucking move. 

What's Nines gonna do to him?

He wants to ask, but he's silenced beneath the weight of sedatives as his - _Is Nines even still his partner? It's hard to not think of him like that... It's habit..._ \- ex-partner continues. "That case was... Eye opening for me. It made me realize things about myself I had never even considered... Desires that once brought to surface, could never be buried again."

Gavin winces. Why's this motherfucker gotta be so cryptic... Are his last moments really gonna be spent listening to Nines drone on about bullshit he doesn't understand... A distant part of him sourly thinks about how if he gets out of here, he'll never be able to enjoy being tied down again.

There's a tugging at the skin on his side... Painless but still there. He lifts his head again, trying not to let it fall down again before he can take in what's happening... And wishes he hadn't. 

The twisted pick is cutting him with a scalpel... _What the hell._ He can feel his heart rate pick up and vague panic beneath the chemical fog. 

This is no fucking joke. This is fucking serious. Oh shit... He can't even talk his way out of this. He tries to calm himself down so he can think rationally. _There has to be a way out of this._ He's not going out only god knows where because of his traitorous fuck of a partner. 

There's another tug and Nines' voice carries over, not as calm and collected as usual... A hint of nerves or... Excitement? In the background. "I tried to forget at first. I was ashamed of my own thoughts, especially as a homicide Detective... But over the past months, I've not only come to terms with my fantasies, but decided to embrace them. I've been planning this for so long..."

There's a gentle chuckle from the android... And it makes him feel nauseous. "I admit, I had issues gathering up the courage to finally bring my fantasy into reality... But after our last crime, I couldn't hold back any longer."

Gavin wheezes out in discomfort at the strange pressure inside his near-painless wound, making him want to roll away from the invading force. He leans his head up to see again, throat clenching in on itself to see two of Nines' fingers twisting inside the wound... and if that weren't enough, it sends chills of sickened horror down his spine to see Nines eyes roll back with a drawn out sigh at the action. 

Jesus fuck. Gavin's head falls back again and he can feel the slight tremors of fear going though him... If he wasn't under sedation or whatever the fuck this prick is using to keep him out of it, he'd be a shivering wreck. The look in Nines' eyes was fucking predatory. 

It only makes him fear what the fuck Nines has been holding back on doing... He guesses it's a small mercy the android's decided to let him have pain killing shit, otherwise he'd be trying to hold back screams. 

He shies away from the part of him that's trying to make peace with this being his last moments... The part of him that wants to be grateful that at least he won't be in pain... Instead he keeps trying to forget the pressure of - what he now knows to be - fingers curling in on his insides, twisting, pulling and pushing aside things that should never be touched. 

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Gavin... I would've asked for your consent if I had thought there was any possibility of you saying yes."

Yes to what? Torturing and fucking murdering him? God, he's fucking insane...

Gavin can't hold back a whimper as a tear drips down the side of his face. It doesn't hurt and his thoughts are out of focus... But he doesn't want it all to end like this... He's seen so many victims of murderers. He doesn't want to be found like that... And he doesn't want to be lost either... Buried in some unmarked grave and forgotten. 

He wishes he could beg for that much. For Nines to get rid of any and all evidence and to just let him be found fully clothed and not half naked in some alleyway... He'd hope Nines would care enough not to do that anyways but clearly he doesn't know shit about his partner. 

Nines' voice is rougher, slower and Gavin manages to move his shoulders a fraction. Just enough for him to lean his head to the side so he can see what the hell Nines is doing to his body. It still sends a wave of sickness through him to see fingers disappearing into his abdomen, blood dripping down the android's hand and landing in the growing puddle beneath him. 

He looks up and meets Nines' eyes, half lidded and pupils blown... Even his cheeks are lightly flushed and it makes his stomach feel like it's flipping... Fuck, maybe it is.

"I don't want to kill you, Gavin. I really don't. I've grown fond your company... But my bond with you is the reason I became so fixated on needing to do this with you in the first place. I gave you anesthesia so this ordeal wold be less stressful... I hope you appreciate that, Detective."

He does... He doesn't want to, but he does. It could be a lot worse. Gavin blinks slowly, breathing labored and he pulls a face of disgust as Nines withdraws his fingers to lick them... And it's not just a single spot on his tongue as usual... The sick fuck licks them clean, sucking both digits into his mouth before letting them slide free, not a trace of red left on them. 

Nines' breathing picks up, eyes no longer looking at his and instead, the android's line of sight slowly travels down his body to the cut in his side, blood still dripping onto the metal table below. He sighs, a faint smile ticking up the side of his lips. "I've wanted to taste you for a long time, Gavin. I'm not disappointed... You taste divine."

Good for him... What the fuck is he supposed to say? Thanks? What the hell is Nines gonna do to him? 

His heart doubles in speed, silent panic prickling his skin and Gavin's mind tumbles into places he's scared to acknowledge as Nines' hands move down to unbuckle his belt. He hadn't even noticed... That... The bulge in his jeans. 

Gavin wonders if Nines seriously just wanted to taste his blood and fuck him... Because if he had asked... He might've said yes. He's done fucked up shit before. But he can't even say anything right now. What if Nines permanently shuts him up because that's all he wanted? Shit, if his life's at stake he won't ever say shit about it. He wishes he could say that so he can leave this place on his own two feet and see tomorrow. 

He tries to speak again, barely getting out the first letter of his name before it gurgles into a weak rasp. "N..-Ni..."

The android seems to hesitate for a second and Gavin doesn't know if he's just asked for Nines to dump another load of sedatives into his veins. He just needs to talk. He'll beg. He won't ever say shit to anyone... 

He watches as Nines pops the button to his jeans and rubs a slow circle with his palm over the fabric of his underwear. _Fuck, he's terrified... But his stupid kinks are twisting his thoughts into weird places._

Gavin hates that part of him that gets a hot rush at seeing Nines' dick for a first time... It's big... And again, he's thankful for the painkillers 'cause he doesn't see Nines stretching him out for this. He just hopes Nines will give him a chance to beg after all this...

The android slides his hand up his shaft, thumbing over the head and Gavin waits to be rolled over onto his front... But he doesn't and instead, Nines caresses a hand over his stomach again. "I'm fascinated with the human body... How it looks. How it works. How it feels... I want to know how _you_ feel, Gavin. It's almost surreal to think I'm finally going to find out."

Gavin frowns groggily, wondering what the hell Nines is talking about. His mind is having issues fitting all the pieces together but the picture becomes blindingly obvious as the android pulls his body a few inches closer to him until Gavin's side is over the edge of the table... Level with Nines' crotch. 

_What the fuck..._ His mind immediately gives him the answer he's been looking for, but it's too much for him to even comprehend what Nines is doing... He's... No fucking way is he going to... Oh shit. 

He can see why Nines couldn't ask him. And damn fucking right Gavin would've said no. Not that he has much choice right now... He can only watch in horror as Nines takes his dick in hand, swiping the head along the fresh cut in his side. 

Gavin lets out a strangled whimper, mind getting clearer between the sedatives slowly working through his system and the adrenaline pumping though him. Nines looks over to him as he makes the sound, reaching his free hand forward to stroke the side of his face in some mockery of affection.

His voice is rough with need that makes Gavin's insides twist. "It won't hurt, I promise."

Gavin tilts his head away from Nines' hand resting on his cheek and feels the android pull it away before turning his focus back to the gruesome show in his side. He wants to look away, to not see what he knows Nines is about to do, but he just can't. The muscles in his stomach clench as Nines takes a step forward, lining himself up. 

He keeps teasing it, brushing the head of his cock along the slit in Gavin's side, Nines' hips bucking forward an inch... Just enough to have the tip disappear into his side. At least he was telling the truth. It doesn't hurt... But it's beyond fucked up and Gavin chokes on a cry of disbelief when Nines pushes inside with a low groan in his throat. 

He can fucking feel it... Thickness pushing parts of himself aside, pressure in his abdomen... And it makes him want to crawl out of his goddamned skin... Even as some part of himself that's always gotten off on anything fucked up sends a rush of fear saturated kink straight down to his crotch.

Fucking Christ... His eyes only grow wider - though still with heavy lids - as the android pulls back out, scarlet coating his length and dripping down his balls. Gavin can barely believe what he's seeing... Feeling... And as Nines pushes back in again, he whines weakly, unable to move or stop this assault on his body.

It's like some messed up fetish nightmare. He hopes he'll just wake up soon... Rub one out, take a shower and go back to work with a partner that isn't balls deep in his insides... Not this way. 

He can hear Nines' breath hitch, caught in his throat before shakily exhaling as he rounds himself up against his side, the bulge of his cock visible deep below the skin. It's soon hidden beneath the android's palm, rubbing over his stomach in time with slow leisurely thrusts, voice soft yet harsh with need. 

"You feel so much better than I imagined, Gavin. The warmth... I can feel your muscles clenching around me... Your organs are like silk..."

Gavin lets his head roll back until he's facing the ceiling again, eyes staring out and brain still grappling with the truth of what every jolt to his stomach means. God, he doesn't need a fucking commentary on how his insides feel. No one should ever hear this. Feel this... Feel a hand snaking across their stomach to grip onto their opposite side so the guy can get some extra depth in his guts. 

What the fuck is Nines doing to his insides like this... The android said he didn't want to kill him, but surely getting a dick stuck in your side isn't without its consequences. Gavin can still hear him huffing. Strained, controlled breaths coupled with his body rocking to the side with every thrust. 

He groans, trying to speak again. To beg. "P-...Pl-"

It's a little more than last time but it's too much, and Gavin coughs weakly at the effort on his vocal chords, head spinning at the pressure from it, but he can still hear Nines' throaty growl in the background

A bolt of fear shoots down his spine as Nines' hand suddenly appears on his neck, squeezing gently and his voice dripping with need. "Do that again. Now."

Do what? Gavin can feel the hot ache pooling his crotch at the threatening touch... Too many times he's gotten off on someone choking him out mid-fuck, and now it's just another thing that's making him insane in this nightmare.

"Very well. I'll make you." His hand tightens and Gavin stares out as his air's cut off. There's no safe-words here... Nothing he can do to end this... Unless Nines doesn't let go. 

He gapes up at the ceiling, lungs already starting to burn as he puts everything he can into trying to gain control over his body again. He can move a fraction more... It's barely anything but his fingers flex weakly at nothing as everything continues fading out from his sight and hearing. 

Gavin's sure this'll be it... Bleeding out and getting fucked by his ex-partner in some creepy ass basement, but finally Nines releases his hold and Gavin finally gasps for air. It hurts, grating along his windpipe and it causes another weak coughing fit as the twisted scene floods back to his senses. 

He can hear the android hiss out in pleasure as he struggles to get his breath back, and it's no easier as Nines picks up the pace against his side... Rhythmic, wet slapping echoing around the empty room alongside grunts of discomfort and lust. 

Nines' hands grip tighter on his side, fingers digging in alongside the radiating ache below his ribs. Every blow from Nines' hips pushes the air harder out of him and Gavin feels cold dread wash over him as his assailant's thrust stutter... A guttural grunt leaving Nines with the pressure still full in his side.

...He just fucking came in him... Shit... What the fuck is that going to do to him? 

He scoffs weakly, coughing on the miserable moment of laughter that escapes him... Why the hell is he still thinking about things like he's gonna get outta here? ...This is it for him. Being a plastic prick's plaything till he's bored of him... No, not him... Just bored of his body. 

A hand smooths over his chest, running up his sternum and Nines is talking again, voice softer. "I'm so glad I went through with this... It was everything I had hoped for and more. You will forever have a part of me now, Gavin... My ejaculate is inside of you, truly inside of you... I'm going to stitch the wound shortly and your body will absorb me. It bonds us to one another, Gavin..."

He rolls his head round, trying to ignore the creep's words and the weird effect they're having on him... On his body. He's done too much fucked up, kinky shit. He knows that now. No normal person would be getting a hard-on after all the shit he's just had to endure... 

Fingers trail up his neck, brushing across the sensitive skin and Gavin swallows thickly at the tingles fizzing over his skin again. Another whimper finds its way free before Nines' hand freezes on his neck, a gentle sigh leaving the android's lips as his other hand curves over the bulge of Gavin's slightly swollen dick. 

"Oh, Gavin... I keep underestimating you." Nines' fingers slip beneath the band of his underwear, cupping over his junk and Gavin clenches his jaw as he smothers down a moan. "You're aroused...I didn't expect this. I was so focused, I... You really are an amazing man, Gavin. This is why it had to be you."

This is where he'd be telling Nines to go fuck himself if he were able to... But he can't. The words slip off his tongue and spin around his mind instead. He rolls his head round to look at Nines, fear taking him over, even with the warm flush in his chest at the endearing look from his ex-p... Partner.

Nines' hand slips up his throat to cradle the side of his head, thumb brushing over the stubble along Gavin's jaw. "How lucky we are that I didn't follow through with my original plan..."

Gavin frowns, confused at the half explanation and Nines smiles warmly, hand still firmly massaging over his cock. "It wasn't your side that I was going to penetrate, but your temple, Detective."

Gavin inhales sharply at that, another kick of fear shooting through his veins like ice. _That mother fucker was going to literally skull fuck him. Holy shit..._

Nines can obviously see the shock in his eyes and leans down, cupping his cheek tenderly. "Don't worry, Gavin. I have no intention of doing that now... There are so many other things we can do together... Share together. We have all the time we could ever need. No one will interrupt us here, I made sure of that."

Like that's supposed to fucking make him feel better?? Gavin gulps, feeling the android's hand leave his crotch and he exhales a moan as it returns, slick, and every stroke up his shaft feels perfect. A part of his brain is screaming in vain at what is making the movement so fluid... Precious scarlet that should be inside of his body and not out... But he turns a blind eye to it. 

If this is how he's going out then fuck it, he's going to hang onto what little pleasure he can have. He shudders and a defeated whimper escapes his lips as Nines frees his dick from his underwear, hand pumping up his length. 

Gavin flexes his fingers out and his eyebrows tug up in concern as Nines takes a step towards the table again, spare hand leaving Gavin's face to help guide his cock back inside the cut in his side again. He doesn't ease inside... He shoves himself in, and the ache is deeper, clearer. 

Nines groans under his breath, slowly rounding his hips in place as that hand keeps pumping his dick. Gavin chooses to ignore the blur of red down by his crotch from Nines' choice of lubrication and clenches his fists as much as he can. It's weak, and his fingernails don't even press into his palm. 

His lip trembles and need is twisting in his gut as Nines fucks into it. It's sick he can do this...But fuck it. It might even keep him alive. Nines made it clear he might've not been if he hadn't veered off course last minute. 

Nines' hips keep bucking up against him and Gavin cringes away from the fullness in places there shouldn't be any... The weird and completely alien sensation of movement in his stomach... Nines' hand used to guide him inside is now resting across his stomach again, rubbing circles above the wound and probably over Nines' dick bulge inside.

Gavin fails at swallowing down a wet, garbled moan and closes his eyes to the world as Nines continues their one sided conversation. "Just look at you... So responsive to my touch... Perhaps next time I'll use a little less anesthesia, then you'll be able to fully appreciate this with me, Gavin."

He's sure that even with his masochistic tendencies, feeling this assault without something to kill the pain would have him screaming profanities until he lost the ability to. Gavin's eyelids still flutter at Nines' slick grip massaging over the his glans, and he can feel his balls tightening alongside the familiar sensation of an orgasm building deep inside. 

It pushes the important thoughts aside... Like, how will he escape? What will Nines do to him? How long will he survive? Can he manipulate his way out of this? Where are they? 

Those are the questions he should be focused on... But all Gavin can think about is finding a way to tip himself over the edge and into euphoric bliss. Nines' hand mercifully speeds up, as do the android's hips and his voice takes a possessive edge. Threatening and rough. 

"No one else can give you what I do... make you feel the way I do, Gavin. You're mine, you're meant to be mine... I was created for this... For you, to give you what you need, Detective."

Almost... 

Nines draws his hips back before thrusting hard into his side, forcing out a harsh huff of air from Gavin and dull pain blossoms out from the impact site... It's enough. 

Gavin gasps weakly, mouth falling open as his stomach tenses and the high he's been hunting down floods his blood stream. He moans, shivering lightly as thick liquid spatters across his torso.

Nines keeps stroking his cock, working out every drop to the point of overstimulation and Gavin chokes out a noise that has his cheeks flush with embarrassment before reality starts settling in again... And what a reality it is. His partner hitting his second climax while balls deep in his abdomen.

Gavin flexes his fingers out, balling his fists back up as he catches his breath, mind reeling at his current situation and it's not helped by Nines pressing his face against Gavin's chest... Lips brushing tender kisses across his ribs and along his sternum. 

Eventually Nines' face comes back into view, ice blue eyes half lidded and Gavin could swear the prick makes a show of sighing as he pulls his dick back out of him. "I didn't think it would be possible for the second time to be better... You've proven me wrong again, Gavin... I'm not sure how I'm going to persuade myself to stop at this rate."

The fog of sedatives and confusion has slowly been lifting from Gavin's body and he can barely mumble. "Wh-...What...Are y- you g-"

Nines tilts his head, calm as ever and again cups the side of Gavin's face with unsettling tenderness. "What am I going to do with you?"

Gavin nods what little he can, breathing labored... And Nines smiles. "First, I'm going to tend to your wound... Then, I'm going to give you a little tour of our new home for the time being... Then... I'm going to tell you all of the fantasies that you'll be helping me with... Don't worry. You look after my needs, and I'll look after yours. All we need is each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for comments!


End file.
